Beat Down
by Emono
Summary: Yet another story on Greg getting beat up, but this is a Nick/Greg. It's the first CSI: Las Vegas I ever wrote, I didn't even know most of the characters when I wrote it. H/C, M/M, slash, violence


**Title: **Beat Down

**Fandom:** CSI: Las Vegas

**Author:** Emono

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg

**Word Count:** 869

**Warnings:** Episode-fic, the one where Greg gets the holy hell beat out of him

**Disclaimer:** CSI is way too big to even attempt to mess with, all I have is my poetic-license.

**Notes:** I saw this episode and knew I had to do something for it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it's short and I luv me some Greg-whomping.

**Beta:** gil_follower, can't help but luv you!

When Nick got the call about a CSI down, his throat constricted. Greg had been sent off, and he knew how his lover could get when someone was in danger...stupid and blind to his own welfare. But no, Nick shook his head and returned to the fingerprints he was running. He was just being paranoid, there was no way that the _one_ time Greg was sent off alone he got hurt.

Warrick confirmed Greg had been the one to be attacked.

~*~

Nick made sure he could get off work as soon as he could, still steamed from that stupid kid who had made a comment at the crime scene. Greg had been _attacked_ there, spatters of his blood and hair all over the ground...it was enough to infuriate Nick and make him sick all at once. But Grissom hadn't wanted him on the scene, not with the knowledge of what Greg was to him. So he sent Sara instead, like _that_ was who the brunette wanted to see after being brutally attacked!

Nick drove a bit too quickly to the hospital, face set in a grim expression as he calmed his rage. It wouldn't do to be angry when in his lover's presence, not when he was so obviously in distress.

The hospital was stark and cold, the night shift scuffling along without looking up. He easily found his way to Greg's room, a bit reluctant and wondering if he should have brought something. But that just wasn't him, and his lover knew that. He poked his head around the corner, stomach going sour when he spotted the bruised and beaten body on the hospital bed.

The Southerner suddenly felt like the knight that arrived too late to save his princess.

"Greg?" Nick made his way inside, shutting the door behind him quietly. Greg lay beneath the sheets, head wrapped in a stark bandage. His bruised lips were parted a bit to allow slow breaths, the skin beneath his eyes swollen and dark. He had been messed up rather badly, not an inch of him un-maimed. Nick bit down on his lip, stepping up to the bed and placing a gentle hand on the tender skin along his lover's jaw.

"G...baby..." Greg shifted at the soft whisper, one eye fluttering open rather painfully "Did I wake you?"

"No, I thought I heard someone" Greg murmured, pressing into the touch gratefully.

Nick gave him a look, "When we get home, you're going to get a lecture for three days straight."

"Promise?" Greg sounded a little strained, upset "God, Nicky, my mom is going to freak about this."

"You risked your life to help someone-"

"Yeah, Grissom already gave me that" Greg sighed, turning his head to look at his boyfriend "He sent me out, he thought I'd be ok going primary."

"From now on, someone's going with ya" Nick's face hardened at this, but his touch was still gentle on the bruised face "And I don' give a damn what Grissom says."

Greg smiled through the pain, "Thanks, Nicky."

~*~

Nick all but pinned Grissom in a corner, glaring him down in the locker room. The older man kept his constant cool, merely eyeing him and slipping on his jacket.

"Nick..."

"Grissom" the Southerner narrowed his eyes, anger flaring "What the hell were you thinking when you sent Greg out all by himself?"

"I was thinking...that he was a capable CSI" Grissom rose a brow at this "Do you think differently, Nick?"

"Of course not" Nick clenched his jaw "But he's still young, he needs to have someone at a scene with him."

The older man made a face, "He seemed willing to go by himself-"

"Of course he did!" Nick bellowed, fist connecting with the locker beside him and making a noticeable dent "He thinks he can do anything! You're his supervisor, it's your job to make sure you show him differently! You're supposed to tell him to shut up and assign him a wingman!"

Grissom braced himself, his face hardening at the words. Nick was three seconds away from pouncing on the other, but he managed to stumble back and lean against the wall. He calmed himself with a few deep breaths, anxiety fading to exaughtstion.

"Are you done with the concerned-lover act?" Grissom questioned coolly.

Nick merely nodded, "Yeah...I think I am."

"Good" the older man pushed up his glasses, looking him square in the eyes "I suppose you don't blame Greg for going off by himself then?"

Nick sighed, "No."

"Yes, I suppose it was my mistake" Grissom stepped up, patting the Southerner on the shoulder "Well, we can only hope I've learned something, can't we?"

**End**


End file.
